1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to needle manufacturing processes and needles produced thereby. More specifically, grindless methods for producing cutting edge needles are described as are cutting edge needles produced thereby.
2. Background of Related Art
Suturing needles having cutting edges are generally known in the art. Cutting edge needles generally include a suture attachment portion at one end of the needle, a body portion, and a pointed tip portion containing the cutting edges at the other end of the needle. Typically, cutting edge needles are manufactured by subjecting a needle blank to various metal working operations such as cutting, pressing, coining, trimming and the like. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,268 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,897, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by this reference.
There remains room for improvement in the art of cutting edge needle manufacture.